Ella y su Gato Sus Puntos de Vista
by HellLaufey
Summary: Klan y Michael eran dos seres que vivían cada quien en su mundo… al menos hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron. Adaptación de la obra homónima del director Makoto Shinkai. ¡Capítulo 3 Publicado!
1. Sección 1 Introducción

**Ella y su Gato…**

**Sus Puntos de Vista**

**Klan y Michael eran dos seres que vivían cada quien en su mundo… al menos hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron. Adaptación de la obra homónima del director Makoto Shinkai.**

**En lo particular, mientras escribía esta historia, me imaginé a Klan Klang con su forma macronizada o adulta pero del tamaño de un humano normal, pero al final de cuentas ustedes mis queridos lectores, son libres de imaginarla como gusten, así que sin más por el momento…**

**¡Todos Lean Mi Adaptación!**

* * *

**Sección 1. Introducción.**

**Michael Blanc POV**

Era el principio de la primavera, y aquel día estaba lloviendo.

Habíamos caminado juntos por la calle y ahora estábamos empapados. Por eso, tanto su pelo como mi cuerpo pesaban con la humedad.

Nos detuvimos en el pórtico para escurrirnos un poco el agua que teníamos en nuestro cuerpo y entramos a su departamento.

El aire a nuestro alrededor estaba impregnado de la extremadamente agradable fragancia de la lluvia. Las gotas de agua golpeaban las ventanas con un ritmo que te invitaba a dormir arropados frente a una cómoda fogata.

La Tierra giraba silenciosamente sobre su eje, e, inmersos en ella, su cuerpo y el mío dejaban escapar calor plácidamente.

"_En este momento no estoy en casa. Deja tu mensaje, por favor". _

Ese había sido el mensaje de la contestadora, mensaje que se repitió durante un largo rato, hasta que la voz de un hombre se dejo escuchar en el aparato.

_"Necesitamos hablar"_.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban y dejamos de prestar atención a lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor.

Solo mirándonos fijamente.

Unidos en ese cálido abrazo.

Ella y yo.

Aquel día fue cuando ella me recogió.

Por eso… ahora soy su gato.

**Fin**

* * *

**Historia Original**

**Makoto Shinkai**

**/ **

**Universo Alterno**

**Macross Frontier**

**/ **

**Personajes**

**Michael Blanc**

**Klan Klang**

** /**

**Adaptación**

**Hell Laufey**

** /**

**Propietarios**

**© Makoto Shinkai / CoMix Wave Films**

**© Shoji Kawamori / Macross Frontier Tv Series - MBS**


	2. Sección 2 Los Días de Ella

**Ella y su Gato…**

**Sus Puntos de Vista**

**Klan y Michael eran dos seres que vivían cada quien en su mundo… al menos hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron. Adaptación de la obra homónima del director Makoto Shinkai.**

**En lo particular, mientras escribía esta historia, me imaginé a Klan Klang con su forma macronizada o adulta pero del tamaño de un humano normal, pero al final de cuentas ustedes mis queridos lectores, son libres de imaginarla como gusten, así que sin más por el momento…**

**¡Todos Lean Mi Adaptación!**

* * *

**Sección 2. Los Días de Ella.**

**Michael Blanc POV**

Klan es amable como una madre y bella como una amante. Por eso me enamoré de ella muy rápidamente.

Ella vive sola…

Vivía sola…

Ahora me tiene a mí, a su alma gemela…

Al estúpido y sensual Michael…

Ya estoy desvariando, ella ahora es la protagonista.

Cada mañana Klan se marcha a trabajar. No sé mucho de su trabajo y tampoco me interesa, sin embargo, me gusta mucho el aspecto que tiene cuando sale de su habitación por la mañana.

El vapor que la rodea al salir del cuarto de baño. La interesante pose y expresión que mantiene al escoger su vestuario para el día. Su largo pelo cuidadosamente recogido y adornado con una banda color rosa. El leve aroma a cosméticos y perfume.

Camina de manera elegante e imponente hacia la salida de nuestro departamento y se detiene cuando algo llama su atención.

Coloca delicadamente su mano sobre mi cabeza y…

-Me voy Michael, luego vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?

…eso es lo que dice en voz alta y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, se endereza y con el agradable sonido que desprenden sus pisadas abre la pesada puerta de hierro.

* * *

-¡He vuelto! -Exclama alegre al verme.

Como todas las noches, he estado esperándola sentado frente a la puerta apenas escucho sus llaves sonar.

La expresión en su rostro es particularmente más feliz que en los días anteriores. Me acerco a ella examinándola cuidadosamente.

¿Qué tal tú día, Klan?

Une nuestros cuerpos en un emocionado abrazo y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Michael… ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!

Naturalmente Klan, estás abrazándome, ¿acaso hay mayor dicha que esa?

-¡Después de tanto tiempo, al fin estaremos juntos!

Siempre supe que esperabas con ansias nuestro encuentro, yo también.

-¡Se llama Brera Starne!

¿Brera Starne? Te equivocas. Mi nombre es Michael, Michael Blanc.

Dime Klan, ¿quién es él?

-Es el vicepresidente del área de finanzas… y mi ahora pareja.

¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?

-Trabajamos juntos en la empresa y le he platicado de ti, dice que quiere conocerte.

¿Conocerme? El placer será todo suyo.

Me suelta y casi corre hacia su habitación. Quiero saber porque.

-Saldré a cenar con él.

De nuevo sale de la pieza y regresa con mi cena.

-Por si tienes hambre. -Me contesta al ver mi cara de interrogación.

Arréglate Klan Klang, se te hace tarde y llévate el paraguas por si llueve, está nublado allá afuera.

-No me esperes despierto.

Él te estará esperando para amarte y yo estaré celoso de perderte.

Pregúntale Klan, ¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?

-Buenas noches, Michael.

Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Historia Original**

**Makoto Shinkai**

** /**

**Universo Alterno**

**Macross Frontier**

** /**

**Personajes**

**Michael Blanc**

**Klan Klang**

** /**

**Adaptación**

**Hell Laufey**

** /**

**Propietarios**

**© Makoto Shinkai / CoMix Wave Films**

**© Shoji Kawamori / Macross Frontier Tv Series - MBS**


	3. Sección 3 Los Días de Él

**Ella y su Gato…**

**Sus Puntos de Vista**

**Klan y Michael eran dos seres que vivían cada quien en su mundo… al menos hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron. Adaptación de la obra homónima del director Makoto Shinkai.**

**En lo particular, mientras escribía esta historia, me imaginé a Klan Klang con su forma macronizada o adulta pero del tamaño de un humano normal, pero al final de cuentas ustedes mis queridos lectores, son libres de imaginarla como gusten, así que sin más por el momento…**

**¡Todos Lean Mi Adaptación!**

* * *

**Sección 3. Los Días de Él.**

**Michael Blanc POV.**

El olor a hierba mojada por la lluvia continúa por un rato. El verano ya ha llegado.

Al igual que Klan yo también tengo novia. Se llama Sheryl.

Sheryl es pequeña y muy linda y lleva muy bien lo de ser mimada. Pero lo que a mi me gusta… Son las mujeres mayores. Como ella, Klan Klang.

-_Oye, Michael._

_-¿Qué pasa, Sheryl?_

_-Cásate conmigo, por favor._

_-Sheryl, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, tengo una amante ya adulta._

_-Eso no es verdad._

_-¿Cómo que no es verdad?_

_-Quiero conocerla._

_-No puedes._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Oye Sheryl, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, ya hablaremos de eso cuando seas un poco más grande o algo así._

Tenemos discusiones como esa constantemente. Sheryl es muy impulsiva y mandona, pero es muy animada e inteligente, me gusta que sea así.

También tengo otros amigos.

Luca es todo un cerebrito e inofensivo pero que aspira a algo grande…

Nanase, por su parte, ella es muy creativa pero distraída y es la mejor amiga de otra chica.

Ranka Lee es la más pequeña del grupo y la más tímida y graciosa, sobretodo cuando está cerca del idiota…

…La princesa Alto Saotome...

-¡Hey idiota! –Es él. -¿A quién llamas princesa?

-¿A quién más podría ser?

-No me digas así.

-Pero te ves tan hermosa enojada cuando te llamo así, Prin-ce-sa.

-¡Michael!

Se lanza contra mí y ahora estoy corriendo con él detrás de mí. Como la princesa que quiere alcanzar al rey.

-¡Alto-kun! –Grita Ranka cuando lo ve ir tras mí y corre también.

-¡Ranka-san! –Esta vez Nanase llama a su amiga y se une a la carrera.

-¡Nana-chan! -¿Acaso hace falta decir quien viene detrás de todos nosotros?

Mientras corremos en círculos alrededor del parque, la risa divertida de alguien se escucha de fondo.

Sí, adivinaron.

Sheryl.

Se atraviesa en mi camino haciendo que choque con ella y, como efecto domino, los demás también. Su risa se vuelve a escuchar.

-¡Oye!

-¡Auch!

-Eso me dolió.

-¿Estás bien?

Se quejan los demás.

-Eso fue muy divertido, pero doloroso. –Sheryl se sacude las hojas que han terminado en su cabeza.

-Sobre todo para mí. –Todos cayeron sobre mí. –Me tengo que ir ya.

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes Sheryl, tengo que estar ahí para esperar a que llegué del trabajo.

-Siempre que se trata de ella no puedo convencerte, ¿eh?

-Así es.

-Por favor, ven a jugar otro día, ¿esta bien? –Me pregunta entre risas.

-Supongo que no tengo más remedio.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-Entonces ven otro día, ¿si?

-No te prometo venir, pero lo intentaré. ¿Por qué te ríes?

-No, por nada.

-¿Segura que no es por algo?

-De verdad, de verdad, ven a jugar otro día, ¿lo harás?

-Está bien.

**Fin**

* * *

**Historia Original**

**Makoto Shinkai**

** /**

**Universo Alterno**

**Macross Frontier**

**/ **

**Personajes**

**Michael Blanc**

**Sheryl Nome**

**Alto Saotome**

**Ranka Lee**

**Nanase Matsuura**

**Luca Angelloni**

** /**

**Adaptación**

**Hell Laufey**

** /**

**Propietarios**

**© Makoto Shinkai / CoMix Wave Films**

**© Shoji Kawamori / Macross Frontier Tv Series - MBS**


End file.
